


Freefalling (close together)

by Winga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: It's quite a romantic little thing!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga





	Freefalling (close together)

When Dean lets go, he imagines. He lets his imagination take everything and he draws, without looking at the painting. He doesn’t want to see it. He doesn’t _need_ to see it on those moments. He just lets his mind wander and he draws paints colour, whatever happens to be happening at the moment.

Seamus loves to watch Dean especially during these moments. The other man is so calm and peaceful, and everything on his face turns to look so much younger that Seamus can grasp it and pretend their past was a happy one.

(It was, before the war started raging. It was, after the mourning was over.)

When Dean stops, he blinks. He blinks again, before looking at the painting. Sometimes it’s colours mixed together, making feelings and thoughts stick on the paper, and Dean smiles at it. Sometimes it’s a drawing of something beautiful that he can’t bear to look at it. And sometimes it’s something so ugly, but so well-drawn, that he wonders his subconscious.

Every time he turns to look behind him to find Seamus standing a millimeter away from touching, a breath away from feeling and they stay like that for a moment (a short moment because past has taught them not to wait too long for the moment to come because it can pass too easily) before they lean into the touch, the feeling

and at that moment they are one and the painting, whatever it might be, turns into them or whatever they are.

(Even the ones that paint the ugly truth because that is their past.)


End file.
